


Es tan bello aquí

by interruptedPharos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedPharos/pseuds/interruptedPharos
Summary: Les presento la versión revisada y editada de un reto que hice junto a una muy buena amiga mía. Dedicatoria original:¡Para las musas rondando el panteón de Haikyuu!!Divinas criaturas, que Dios les brinde salud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Les presento la versión revisada y editada de un reto que hice junto a una muy buena amiga mía. 
> 
> Dedicatoria original:
> 
> ¡Para las musas rondando el panteón de Haikyuu!!
> 
> Divinas criaturas, que Dios les brinde salud.

El 5 de diciembre entró el sol por la ventana abierta del departamento 45B y cayó sobre la cara de su dueño, Koutaro Bokuto. Una vez más no cerró la ventana ni corrió las cortinas antes de dormir, y aunque friolento por naturaleza, está acostumbrado a que la cierren por él. Los rayos de luz sobre su cara son cálidos y amarillos, la brisa ligeramente fría; el otoño ya se acabó en Tokio. El joven de cabellos grises y negros se da la vuelta sobre su costado buscando, acostumbrado, un poco de calor. Al no encontrarlo se despierta de golpe, y no por primera vez se sorprende de que esté solo.

—¿Keiji?, susurra el joven a medio bostezo.

Sus ojos no están totalmente abiertos pero sus manos palpan el espacio de la cama a su lado izquierdo buscando el cuerpo de su pareja. Están tibias las sabanas y siente sobre sus manos la luz cálida del sol. Hay algo en su mente que le molesta— tal vez el recuerdo de algún sueño— pero pronto lo olvida. Al abrir sus ojos totalmente puede ver su buró, lámpara, reloj y portarretratos. La foto es de él, mirando hacia un lado riéndose de algún chiste ya olvidado, su brazo alrededor del cuello de su completa adoración: Keiji Akaashi, quien trataba de esconder su sonrisa tímidamente feliz en el cuello de su novio. Kuroo se las regaló. Bokuto no tardó nada en encuadrarla y ponerla junto a su cama. Siempre que despertaba solo le hacía compañía. Aunque, en su muy modesta y muy objetiva opinión, una simple foto no le hacía justicia a la verdadera belleza en vivo y a todo color de su pareja. Siente como le dan escalofríos y se da la vuelta sobre el lado tibio de la cama. Respira profundo sobre la almohada de ese lado y se vuelve a dar la vuelta, quedando boca arriba.

Bokuto mira hacia el techo de su cuarto y hace un puchero solitario— ¡No me dejes así todo solito...!

Mira su reloj: 12PM. Inhala y exhala lentamente unos segundos antes de incorporarse a la vida real. Se sienta a la orilla de la cama y cuando sus pies tocan la duela fría se siente más despierto. Estira sus brazos, rueda los hombros, le da vuelta a su cabeza y al escuchar todos los quejidos de su cuerpo se siente relajado. Se levanta e inmediatamente se pone a tender la cama doble; sacude las sabanas, acomoda las almohadas y acomoda el edredón encima de todo. Voltea a ver su cuarto y suspira; en verdad se sentía solo el departamento sin Akaashi.

Aún cuando Akaashi era un año menor, Bokuto nunca sufrió su ausencia en la preparatoria. Durante el almuerzo, después de clases, en el entrenamiento y después de eso; Akaashi siempre estaba con él. Más impresionante fue su primer año de universidad cuando Akaashi aparecía en su departamento o en sus prácticas de voleibol… hasta que empieza el invierno y se sale del equipo de voleibol para comenzar a estudiar para entrar a la facultad de medicina.

Así fue como una de las primeras cosas a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar Bokuto durante la universidad fue a no ver a su novio tanto como él quisiera. Akaashi quería ser neurocirujano; tenían muy buenas semanas en las que desayunaban y comían juntos o se acompañaban a estudiar y hasta fines de semana enteramente dedicados a quedarse en cama juntos en el departamento de Akaashi. Pero empezaban parciales o una materia muy difícil, y Akaashi desaparecía por tres semanas.

En esos tiempos, Bokuto salía del entrenamiento y se iba directamente a un supermercado cerca del campus y luego a la cocina comunal de los dormitorios. Preparaba la cena, siempre algo ligero pero llenador, se bañaba y luego agarraba todo y se iba al departamento de Akaashi que estaba cerca de la facultad de medicina, a varios kilómetros de los dormitorios. Bokuto siempre lo contaba como parte de su entrenamiento. Eran apenas las 8 de la noche y Akaashi ya estaba en la mesa baja de la salita de su departamento con varios libros abiertos, diez distintos bloques de notas de colores y todo tipo de plumas, lápices y borradores.

Bokuto nunca tenía que tocar la puerta; él tenía llaves. Se deja pasar, lonchera con recipientes llenos de comida en una mano, una bolsa de plástico llena de bebidas en la otra, y al ver la postura como buitre de Akaashi, dice animadamente,

—¡Estoy en casa, Keiji!

La espalda de Akaashi pasa por tres etapas: sorprendido, relajado, y estúpidamente apropiado. Akaashi deja un marcador verde en donde se quedó su lectura y voltea a ver a Bokuto con una sonrisa teñida por el cansancio de días sin dormir,

—Koutaro… Sigo sin tener microondas, sabes.

Bokuto se sienta a un lado de él y le besa rápidamente antes de contestar triunfante, —Lo acabo de hacer, así que sigue caliente.

Akaashi se voltea para esconder su sonrisa agradecida, pero Bokuto ya conocía todas sus manías y le toca el hombro para llamar su atención. El reflejo es rápido y vuelve a voltear sin pensar; Bokuto aprovecha para volverlo a besar, saboreando hasta los últimos rastros de bebida energética en sus labios delgados. Cuando se separan, Bokuto mira satisfecho las mejillas ruborizadas, labios ligeramente hinchados y ojos dilatados de Akaashi. Él sabe que no puede sólo atacar ahorita y ellos nunca han sido 'rápidos', pero siente la piel erizada, como se le está calentando todo el interior de su cuerpo y Akaashi está bajando la mirada, considerando su horario y su tarea y ambos suspiran profundamente al coincidir en que era mejor esperarse. Se voltean a ver inmediatamente después, sonriendo divertidos. Bokuto le besa la frente antes de voltearse para agarrar los recipientes de comida.

—¡Esta vez hice curry de pollo!

Akaashi hace un sonido de celebración, suave y contento, y hace espacio en la mesa para cenar.

 

 

Bokuto se viste sin pensar: una camisa azul, unos shorts negros, calcetines blancos. Pone su ropa sucia en el canasto que está en la esquina del cuarto junto con su mochila del gimnasio y una caja de cartón, etiquetada, "Akaashi". Bokuto la levanta con cuidado y la pone sobre la cama. La mira, serio, y alza a mano, pero titubea. No son sus cosas; ni siquiera sabe qué cosas están adentro. Sujeta su mano derecha con la izquierda y se regaña internamente. Se le sale un gruñido un poco fuerte, pero suelta sus manos y caen a sus lados, rendidas. Luego preguntaría que había dentro que la curiosidad lo mataba. Sigue mirando la caja seriamente cuando la brisa fresca de la mañana lo agarra desprevenido y baja como escalofrío por su espalda.

—No está cerrada la ventana…

Deja la caja donde está y va a la cama para cerrar la ventana. Era una hermosa vista cuando estaba parado; podía ver el parquecito de su edificio y la tiendita de la esquina, la parada del autobús y los viejitos haciendo su caminata matutina, periódico en mano. De noche, cuando convencía a Akaashi de dormir con la ventana abierta (porque tenía una maña increíble de cerrar todo antes de dormir) veían juntos la noche estrellada y en la mañana los colores del amanecer. Eran especiales esos momentos porque Akaashi estaba demasiado ocupado en el hospital usualmente.

Cierra la venta, corre las cortinas y deja la vista atrás. Mira el reloj de su mesita y sabe que no va a poder comer bien si no sale del cuarto ya. Toma su mochila del gimnasio y recorre el cuarto una vez más para tomar un cambio extra, una toalla y sus rodilleras. Sale del cuarto y entra a la salita comedor del departamento, donde estaba cargándose su celular. Era la "mesita de los cargadores" ya que según Akaashi no podían dormirse cerca de ellos. Toma el celular y mira las notificaciones. Unas cosas del equipo, un _chat_ abierto con su grupo de amigos y un mensaje nuevo de Akaashi. Bokuto sonríe al verlo, pero en vez de verlo en ese instante abandona su mochila cerca de él y va a la cocina. Si recuerda bien, había arroz de ayer en el refrigerador… Abre la puerta del refrigerador para ver qué tiene para hacer el desayuno.

La puerta está plagada de fotos de Akaashi y Bokuto: haciendo poses tontas, en posiciones cuestionables, besándose; algunas son de la cámara instantánea de Akaashi, otras son del _purikura_ del cine favorito de Bokuto. Hay fotos de su equipo viejo de Fukurodani, otras de su equipo de la universidad, y otros de su quipo actual: el equipo nacional de Japón. Esas son más recientes— con Oikawa te acostumbras a las _selfies_ rápidamente. Kuroo no se quedaba atrás tampoco; había fotos de ellos en diversos lugares, comiendo, jugando, sólo estando juntos. La más reciente es de ellos en disfraces tontos de Halloween junto a Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Akaashi y Tsukishima. Usualmente son disfuncionales individualmente, pero en grupo se hacen reír, y según Akaashi, ese era el punto.

Bokuto saca la cabeza del refrigerador y saca el arroz de ayer, huevos y jamón. Mete el arroz al microondas, le pone aceite a un sartén y después de prender la estufa se pone a cocinar. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía poco tiempo y sabía que necesitaba las energías para el entrenamiento. No quería que lo volvieran a suspender de actividades por algo tan tonto. Aparte, como decía siempre Akaashi, "Sólo los tontos se van sin comer de la casa."

 _¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Keiji?_  piensa Bokuto mientras revuelve el jamón y el huevo.

Su celular comienza a vibrar erráticamente.

Bokuto voltea para ver el reloj de la pared atrás de él. O absorbía su desayuno en cinco minutos o no llegaba a tiempo. Todavía tenía que tomar el metro y caminar un rato. Lo piensa solo un segundo antes de apagar la estufa y tapar el sartén; toma su celular, su mochila, sus llaves y cierra la puerta detrás de él sin más.

Su corredor no es tan largo, y lo recorre en unos cuantos pasos. Bajo ocho pisos en elevador y mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, Bokuto observa las plantas cerca de la entrada y las lamparitas como honguitos apagadas, y la amable señora atendiendo la recepción. Se ríe al recordar la primera vez que entraron Akaashi y él a ver estos departamentos. Los pisos de piedra lisa y fría, las paredes blancas llenas de arte abstracto, nunca pensaron que podrían pagar un departamento así. Tomaron un camión de casi una hora desde el campus de la universidad, y todavía dos cafés, una discusión, y tres besos furtivos después, llegaron. Estaban lejos de la universidad, pero cerca del hospital donde Akaashi estaba trabajando. El gimnasio metropolitano también estaba a una distancia menos ridícula también. Akaashi lo volteó a ver incrédulo y sin soltarle la mano aún dentro del edificio, preguntó,

—¿Estás seguro, Koutaro?

Bokuto le mira seriamente primero, apreta ligeramente su mano y le sonríe como siempre al preguntarle, —¿De qué?

_¿De mí? ¿De este lugar? ¿De mudarnos juntos?_

Akaashi baja la mirada y así sus ojeras oscuras se pronuncian más—ese día en particular se veía más pálido de lo usual también— y Bokuto lo acerca hacia él. Akaashi se quejaba de ellas, pero cada que Bokuto lo veía le decía que era el hombre más bello de mundo. Pero había remedio para ellas, y eso era que Akaashi durmiera más. Claro que hay cosas imposibles para pedirle a un residente recién entrado al hospital, pero si tan sólo Akaashi no tuviera que despertarse casi tres horas antes para salir en las mañanas o hacer hora y media en el metro de regreso, él podría aprovechar más su tiempo. Después de que le empezaron a pagar por sus horas y a Bokuto por su posición en el equipo nacional, se encontraron con mucho dinero, pero nada de tiempo.

Así que un día llega Bokuto al departamento de Akaashi con el folleto de este lugar, flores y cerveza. Estaban tan cansados que después de tomar un poco y un faje ligerísimo, se quedaron dormidos en el _futon_ de Akaashi, tan pequeño que nunca pudieron taparse los pies en todo el tiempo que Akaashi vivió ahí. Era el _futon_ más cómodo del universo. Akaashi amaba su departamento y su _futon_ y la vista, pero amaba más al hombre que invadía todas estas cosas.

Akaashi alza la mirada y sólo tiene que mover un poco la cabeza para topar frentes suavemente. La sonrisa de Bokuto empieza a crecer y crecer hasta que ambos caminan hasta la recepción donde una mujer los atiende amablemente.

 

 

Desde la estación _Tokyo_ a la estación _Sendagaya_ son 20 minutos. Hace media hora con las caminatas, pero es una distancia fácil de cruzar. Por la hora corre hasta los vestidores, donde justo a la entrada estaba Tooru Oikawa teniendo una llamada telefónica totalmente típica:

—Iwa-chan, anda, venos después del entrenamiento para comer, hoy tienes libre, lo vi en tu agenda…

Bokuto no tiene que entender los gruñidos al otro lado de la conversación para saber lo que le está diciendo Iwaizumi a Oikawa. Nadie que conocía el tipo de relación que ellos llevaban tenían que adivinar mucho. Oikawa tiene los labios presionados juntos, haciendo cara de puchero, mientras sus ojos sonríen.

—Pero Iwa-chan, anda, anda, y luego cuando lleguemos a casa…

El celular de Oikawa explota con el grito de Iwaizumi y Oikawa cómicamente casi suelta su celular. Bokuto rueda sus ojos, pero comparte la risilla que anda tratando de esconder Oikawa. Oikawa lo ve con una sonrisa muda mientras sigue escuchando el desplante de Iwaizumi y le señala su atuendo. Bokuto encoge los hombros y entra al vestidor para dejar su mochila y sacar sus rodilleras.

Bokuto choca las manos de sus compañeros, saluda con mucha energía a Ushijima quien es una de las personas más socialmente incapaces que conoce y sale del vestidor para ver a Oikawa guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su chamarra con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha después de hacer alguna maldad. Bokuto sacude su cabeza y Oikawa sólo se ríe, como si acabara de decir la broma del siglo. Bokuto sólo lo toma del hombro y se van juntos a la sala mayor.

 

 

—

 

Cuando Bokuto juega voleibol, no piensa en nada.

 

—

 

 

Salen todos molidos después del entrenamiento, pero el ardor en los músculos, el ambiente competitivo, y más importante aún, la adrenalina y las endorfinas recorriéndoles los cuerpos los hacen capaces de ducharse y comportarse como humanos funcionales. A Bokuto le cuesta un poco más de persuasión, como pensar en el mensaje de Akaashi, para salir de la ducha y ponerse ropa. Una vez más comprueba en carne propia que no comer antes del entrenamiento es mala idea, pero esta vez no se desmaya, y Bokuto erróneamente cree que es una mejora. Este es el tipo de cosa que Akaashi odia en particular. Bokuto sacude la cabeza y termina de vestirse. Agarra sus cosas y sale del vestidor donde Oikawa lo espera, manos dentro de sus bolsillos, silbando.

Bokuto no alcanza a decir nada antes de que Oikawa lo tome del cuello amistosamente y le diga, —Tú. _Ramen_. Todos. Ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahorita? Hoy—, trata de explicar Bokuto que hoy va a ver a Akaashi después esto, aunque su voz no salga certera ni con fuerza; Oikawa le interrumpe, —¡Vamos, será divertido! Kuroo está con Tsukki en la salida.

Pero hoy iba a ver a Akaashi después de la práctica, ¿que no recordaba Oikawa que hoy era su cumpleaños? Esto saca un poco de onda a Bokuto, y mientras está fuera de sí, Oikawa aprovecha para llevarlo hasta la salida del gimnasio donde los esperan sus amigos en una banca. Bokuto los ve y por la manera en la que totalmente desconoce a Tsukishima por su cabello largo, se da cuenta que tal vez debería de considerar quedarse a comer. Desde Halloween que no salían juntos ya que justo después de eso le asignaron a Akaashi el turno de la madrugada en el hospital por algunas semanas. ¿O no? Todavía después de eso comió con todos.. ¿No es así?

Una semana después de Halloween fueron al local de comida típica cerca de donde trasbordan en la estación _Yotsuya_. Están todos ahí, Oikawa, Kuroo, Tsukishima. Iwaizumi llega tarde y por eso la primera ronda es por su parte.

Bokuto le manda un mensaje de texto a Akaashi de donde están, "Estamos en el local del Sr. Yoshimura, cerca de _Yotsuya_."

Akaashi le manda un mensaje diciendo, "No creo salir temprano hoy, salúdamelos."

Bokuto frunce el ceño y alrededor de la mesa se empiezan a soltar risas y burlas, Kuroo a su lado no contiene su risa cuando le dice,

—Eres tan predecible, _Bokuto-san_ —, alarga todas sus vocales excepto las de su nombre, el cual trata de decir con una voz monótona. Tsukishima al lado de Kuroo tapa su boca cuando amenaza por reírse a todo volumen. Iwaizumi está tratando de no ahogarse con lo que está tomando y Oikawa se ríe sin preocupación.

—¡No lo soy! —Intenta defenderse a todo pulmón, soltándole un sape a Kuroo mientras lo ve pudriéndose de la risa, —Pero obviamente lo voy a extrañar si no viene…

Su voz se fue haciendo chiquita hacia el final y hace que los demás vuelvan a reírse. Tsukishima agrega inmediatamente, —Como si no vivieran juntos ya.

Bokuto voltea a verlo, traicionado, y finge la voz llena de indignación —¡No tú también, Tsukki! ¡Todavía tengo fe en ti...!

Comienza otra ronda de risas, pero interrumpe Oikawa diciendo, —Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¿No le vas a responder a tu amorcito?

Bokuto sonríe y baja la mirada para contestar inmediatamente.

"¿Dejo a estos payasos, voy por ti y cenamos en la casa?"

Akaashi le manda dos mensajes: una carita riéndose y, "No te preocupes Kou, te veo en la casa."

Bokuto sonríe totalmente enamorado y toda la mesa no sabe si reírse o sentir pena ajena.

 

 

Bokuto no sabe cómo, pero está frente a su departamento.

No se detiene a pensarlo. Atraviesa el vestíbulo, ignora a la amable recepcionista, sube 8 pisos y abre la segunda puerta a la izquierda con sus llaves. Deja su mochila en el pasillo en lo que pasa hasta el pequeño cuarto donde está la lavadora y sus cosas de limpieza. De ahí saca una pequeña cubeta azul, un recipiente más pequeño, un trapo viejo y una cajita café guardada entre los matabichos y los aromatizantes especiales de Akaashi. Lo mete todo a la cubeta y después de sacar su cartera de su mochila del gimnasio, tomar sus llaves de nuevo y se va.

Tenía que ver a Akaashi ya.

No había perdido el conocimiento así desde hace semanas y aún y cuando en los entrenamientos no recordaba nada, siempre lograba salir de la ducha correctamente. No se ha perdido en la línea del metro en dos semanas. Inclusive hoy se acordó de llevar su propia toalla al entrenamiento (aunque se le haya olvidado su bote de agua). Hasta cargó su celular el día de hoy y no lo ignoró por completo.

_¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Keiji?_

Está esperando el camión en la parada, pero no recuerda si el camión que sigue es el que lo llevará con Akaashi. Trata de no frustrarse, de respirar hondo y no ser la persona loca de la parada. Pero ya lleva una cubeta en brazos y por primera vez se da cuenta que aún en el frío de Tokio, entre el fin del otoño y el inicio del invierno, está usando sandalias.

Bokuto toma el siguiente taxi que pasa por la avenida y le dice que vaya hacia _Minato-ku_.

 

 

—

 

Akaashi está dormido en un sillón de la sala de espera cuando una de las enfermeras le dice suavemente, —Doctor, ya son las 6. Se puede ir.

De un segundo a otro está despierto y funcionando al escuchar la voz de la enfermera; gajes del oficio. Alza la mirada para ver quién lo había despertado y es la castaña, chiquita, de traumatología. Parpadea dos veces antes de decir, —Muchas gracias, Kimura-san. Ya estoy despierto.

Se nota que la enfermera está sorprendida de que se sepa su nombre, pero Akaashi ya está arriba y caminando. En lo que llega hasta la recepción de emergencias para firmar su salida, Akaashi estira los brazos un poco, luego los hombros, y al final le da vuelta a su cabeza. Truenan todos los posibles huesos y siente como poco a poco se va relajando. Saca su celular del bolsillo derecho de su bata y lo desbloquea sin ver; baja la mirada para ver sus mensajes y notificaciones y no se sorprende cuando ve que la mayoría son de Bokuto. Le mandó varias fotos, algunos mensajes cursis, y al final una nota de voz. Akaashi sonríe sin reservas estando solo. Guarda el celular pensando que lo escuchará al salir del hospital.

Llega a la recepción y varios residentes en su mismo estado somnoliento lo saludan. Akaashi saluda de vuelta, pero ignora la conversación; quiere ver a Bokuto. Las enfermeras en recepción también le quieren hacer platica, pero Akaashi les dice que tiene prisa. Firma, agarra sus cosas, se quita la bata y se va.

Afuera el mundo ya está despierto y la ciudad ruge con todos sus sonidos metálicos, plásticos y de concreto. Akaashi tiene que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y no por primera vez duda si Bokuto cerró la ventana de su habitación o no. Voltea hacia la dirección del departamento que ellos comparten y trata de no pensar en cosas penosas. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, su cabello gris y negro, sus ojos dorados, so sonrisa ligera y radiante.

Akaashi todavía no se ha acostumbrado por completo a la luz cuando está esperando a que cambie de color el semáforo peatonal y cruza—

 

—

 

 

Bokuto está frente al cementerio Aoyama en Minato. Ni siquiera sabe si le pagó bien o no al taxista. Todavía trae su cubeta y su cartera, así que no se preocupa por eso. Entra por el portón principal y después de preguntarle al guardia, sabe dónde puede llenar su cubeta de agua. Está a corta distancia de su destino y antes de agradecerle, le pide un encendedor. El guardia se lo presta de buena manera y lo deja solo.

Después de llenar la cubeta con agua, deambula apesadumbrado hasta que se acuerda en dónde está lo que busca.

Cuando llega a la pequeña tumba familiar, se pone de rodillas y se queda en silencio unos segundos. Ve la tumba con una mirada cansada y dice finalmente, —No pude traer flores, pero vengo a limpiar. ¿Me perdonarías, Keiji?

Pone la cubeta cerca de la lápida y metódicamente hace su cometido. Le echa agua, la limpia y la pule, y al final coloca el incienso en el recipiente frente a la lápida. Saca el encendedor que le prestaron y con cuidado enciende el incienso. Bokuto se sienta cruzando las piernas y mira con ojos extrañados la lápida. Él seguía sin creer que Akaashi estuviera enterrado ahí. Aunque lo haya visto con sus propios ojos —el cuerpo roto, celular estrellado, bata ensangrentada— no podía admitirlo.

Trata su mejor esfuerzo y logra sonreír un poco.

—Ayer se me olvidó cerrar la ventana del cuarto. Sabes, me acostumbré tan rápido a que tú la cerraras todas las noches..

La tumba no le responde, pero Bokuto continúa:

—Desde que no estás no puedo usar la cocina. Ni estar en la sala o en el comedor. Todo me recuerda a ti y no soporto…

Bokuto tiene que detenerse unos segundos porque siente que se sofoca. Siente una presión en su pecho y cómo se le hace ácido el estómago, pero intenta seguir,

—No soporto saber que no... —se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas— Vendrás… Así que marco tus mensajes como no leídos todas las noches. Y lo ignoro hasta en la tarde y finjo que me estás mandando un mensaje. Finjo que estás en el hospital temprano cuando me despierto sin ti, finjo que estás ocupado cuando no contestas mis mensajes… Soy _tan_ patético.

Le sale una excusa de risa y continúa, —Me duele tanto que no estés, ni siquiera pude ir al hospital por las cosas dentro de tu casillero. Kuroo, él… Él es tan bueno conmigo, mi mejor amigo, como lo llamaste alguna vez… Él me trajo una caja con tus cosas.

Se toma unos segundos para componerse.

—No he podido abrirla. Son tus cosas y yo no sé qué hacer con ellas. Ni siquiera puedo mover tus cosas de los cajones de nuestro cuarto porque a veces creo que sigues aquí. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? ¡Cómo!

Bokuto está alterado, está llorando y moqueando; tirado en el piso mira hacia el cielo a través de una visión nublada.

—Keiji… No puedo ni siquiera recordar tu cara. Se me olvidan todas las cosas importantes si no estás conmigo… Y cada que recuerdo que no estás conmigo pierdo el conocimiento; me muevo sin pensar, llego a lugares sin recordar cómo, y... Es que nada importa sin ti.

Bokuto extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos.

—Nada.

Bokuto abre los ojos y el cielo sigue azul, él sigue en el cementerio, sigue solo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

 

 

Bokuto está frente al portón del cementerio y ya no tiene el encendedor del guardia.

Baja la mirada y está su cubeta seca, su trapo exprimido, su recipiente pequeño limpio y su cajita de incienso cerrada. Mete una de sus manos al bolsillo de sus jeans y saca su celular. Tiene varias notificaciones y un mensaje nuevo. Es de Akaashi.

Dice: "No te preocupes Kou, te veo en la casa."

Bokuto se traga sus lágrimas y vuelve a marcarlo como no leído.

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

 

 

Está parado sobre la banqueta de la avenida viendo los carros y camiones y motos pasar a alta velocidad cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos. Ve una camioneta roja a la distancia, rápida. Bokuto siente como el cuerpo le tiembla levemente al verla acercarse.

Justo en ese momento le timbra el celular. Dos notificaciones nuevas; un mensaje de Kuroo, "Sé que estás en el cementerio, ¿te veo ahí?" y un mensaje de Akaashi, justo debajo de ese, "No te preocupes Kou, te veo en la casa." Bokuto sofoca un sollozo con una risilla que sonaba entrecortada. La camioneta se acerca rápidamente.

—Sí… Te veo ahí, Keiji.

Frente al cementerio Bokuto sonríe por última vez antes de correr hacía el tráfico—

**Author's Note:**

> Versión revisada y editada (23/oct/2016)  
> Publicada por primera vez en Fanfiction(dot)Net, bajo el mismo nombre.  
> Versión original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12192998/1/Es-tan-bello-aqu%C3%AD
> 
> Nota original: 
> 
> Perdón por todos los horrores ortográficos escondidos en este bosque letrado, pero la fecha límite de esto fue el día de ayer… Tuve dos semanas para escribir algo fuera de mi elemento: algo trágico y dramático; algo donde mis personajes sufrieran. Yo... Pues yo no soy ese tipo de autora. Bueno, evidentemente puedo serlo pero... No puedo decir que me haya agradado el proceso. Esta es la cuarta versión de la segunda historia que diseñé para este reto, y la verdad, aunque tuve mucho tiempo para diseñarla, esta historia es de apenas hace unos tres o cuatro días. Hace unas horas ya ni quería escribirlo. Pero estoy un poco emocionada con el resultado; en verdad no creí poder terminarla.
> 
> Pero bueno, lo hice por mis amigas. Ellas son, definitivamente, la razón por la cual me decidí a escribir fanfiction en español, al final de cuentas. Para ellas es la dedicatoria. (:


End file.
